Secretos de una Madre
by TIERNA ORFELINA
Summary: La vida nunca es justa ya que siempre nos sorprende con cosas nuevas, como es mi caso, fui violada por la persona que más amaba y confiaba en este mundo, no solo eso, sino que ese terrible y humillante acto tubo frutos como el haber quedado embarazada con tan solo 14 años.
1. Capítulo 1 Prologo

**Hola, aquí les traigo un lindo y hermoso fic SasuSaku, el cual se me ocurrió mientras hacia un trabajo para la escuela, esta es la primera vez que publico un fic en la sección de Naruto. En fin espero que este fic sea de agrado y are todo lo posible para actualizarlo y nos vemos abajo.**

**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto.**

_"Grande es siempre el amor maternal, pero toca en lo sublime cuando se mezcla con la admiración por el hijo amado."(Ganivet, Ángel)_

* * *

**Secretos de una madre**

**Prologo:**

Una de las cosas mas grandes en este mundo es el amor de una madre hacia su hijo, esto se ve antes y después de nacer. Es uno irrompible lazo el cual no puede romperse con la mas fuerte espada, es algo único e irremediable, algo que si sabe es que una madre mentiría, mataría y protegería a esa personita tan especial a la cual anida en su vientre o esta viviendo en sus brazos, solo para darle la felicidad y el amor que necesita para vivir.

La vida nunca es justa ya que siempre nos sorprende con cosas nuevas, como es mi caso, fui violada por la persona que más amaba y confiaba en este mundo, no solo eso, sino que ese terrible y humillante acto tubo frutos como el haber quedado embarazada con tan solo 14 años.

Mi nombre es Sakura Hanuro y esta mi historia de ser madre a temprana edad y los desafíos que tuve que pasar para que mi hija pudiera tener una vida normal, la cual estuvo llena de presión, humillación, lastima, dificultades, mentiras y secretos por mi parte. En diferencia de Ekaterina mi razón para vivir, la cual a tenido 15 años de vida tranquila sin remordimiento tal como deseaba, pero para ello tuve que pagar un gran precio, mentir sobre el verdadero origen haciéndola pasar por mi pequeña hermana.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo y si lo se este capitulo es corto incluso para mi, pero ya saben cuando la inspiración ataca hay que agarrarla, con esto me despido asta el próximo capitulo.**

**Sayonara.**


	2. 2 Una nueva amiga y un nuevo socio

**Hellooooo mis queridas y amadas lectoras, bueno antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, mi excusa es la escuela la cual me tiene apretada mas ahora, que estoy en temporada de examen. Para esta capitulo les tengo algunas sorpresas, como la inclusión de otro anime, nada mas y nada menos que Bleach ya que es mi anime favorito para ser honesta no se mucho de Naruto ya que ahora es que estoy volviendo a verlo después que lo vote, pero me gusta.**

**Declaimer: Bleach y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Tite Kubo y Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Nos vemos abajo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Sólo tú sabes quién se merece tus lágrimas._**

* * *

Algo que es relajante es una caliente y humeante taza de café con leche en la mañana y la tranquilidad. La combinación perfecta, especialmente hoy ya que este día es perfecto por ser azul y despejado. Inaudito se puede decir, todos los días de su vida siempre fueron fríos, no importa si era soleado, lluvioso o ventoso ¿que tenia de especial ese día? ¿Por que se sentía así? pues no se sabe, no tiene sentido ya que la vida es así, no la vida, su vida.

Con la tranquilidad rodeándola se sentó y analizo su agenda, a cada momento revisaba el reloj de la pared ¿por qué? Su hermana y su sobrino no han despertado aun. Solo segundos bastaron para que la tranquilidad se acabara. Un grito masculino resono en la enorme casa, por instinto corrió escaleras arriba para ver lo que pasaba. Estrepitosamente abrió la puerta encontrando la escena mas graciosa de su vida, su sobrino de 20 años estaba amarrado de las extremidades a las esquinas de la cama y Ekaterina estaba enzima de el tratando de besarlo y terminar de desnudar lo. Vergüenza ajena era lo que Sakura sentía en ese momento al ver a su sobrino dominado por una adolescente de 15 años.

Entre risas y quejas Sakura logro despegar a su hermana de su sobrino, el cual aprovecho su momento de libertad para desamarrarse y salir de esa habitación, sentada en el piso observo a su hermana de forma reprochante ya que esta no era la primera vez que la interrumpían de poder violar a su sobrino.

-¿Que hizo esta vez?- pregunto Sakura de mas normal, ya que estaba acostumbrada a esto.

-Fácil paso semi desnudo por la puerta de mi habitación-dijo Ekaterina desde el piso.

- Se te olvida que el baño esta al lado de tu habitación es lógico que halla salido en ese estado y espero que esta sea la última vez que pase o me veré obligación de mudar a Toshiro-kun de la casa, tanto por su bien como por el tuyo- dijo la pobre Sakura ya cansada de la actitud de su hermana.

-Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo-dijo la joven pelinegra arrepentida.

-Eso espero, ahora vístete que hoy tienes escuela, tienes 10 ya van 5-dijo Sakura antes de salir.

-¡NEE-SAN ESO NO SE VALE- grito Ekaterina desde su habitación.

Sin hacerle mucho caso a la adolescente Sakura bajo a la planta baja en la cual esta su sobrino desayunando y leyendo el periódico, sin molestarlo se sentó continuo con lo esta haciendo. Toshiro Haruno Hitsugaya, es hijo de su hermano mayor Haru Haruno y de su ex-cuñada Loleray Hitsugaya, actualmente los padres de este encuentran divorciados desde hace unos 10 años. Desde los 15 años el vive con sus dos tías por así decirlo, ya que su padre lo hecho de la casa por no querer obedecerlo, ya que el anterior mencionado había ganado su custodia. Toshiro es un joven apuesto, dedicado y casi profesional ya que solo le falta 2 años para terminar su carrera Abogado. Sus rasgos físicos con algo singulares y casi únicos ya que sus ojos verdes turquesa con se comparan con cualquier otra joya, su albino cabello algo alborotado y ese rebelde flequillo que casi cubría su ojo izquierdo y bronceada y cremosa piel la cual le daba un aspecto irresistible. Al observarlo detenidamente noto que traía ropa deportiva, lo cual era ya que el haca sus ejercicios antes de que salga el sol, para matar su curiosidad solo le pregunto.

-¿Por que estas vestido así sobrino?- pregunto Sakura interrumpiendo con la lectura de su sobrino.

-Voy a suplir al antiguo maestro de deportes de la escuela de Ekaterina- respondió el joven albino.

-Entiendo, pero a mi me informaron que es día de ropa-dijo Sakura esperando la reacción de su sobrino el cual estaba de lo mas tranquilo leyendo.

-Lo se, mi ropa esta debajo del uniforme y mis zapatos en la mochila-respondió el joven albino con una de sus sonrisas de galán.

-Entiendo y no me sonrías así- dijo Sakura con una bella y hermosa sonrisa asesina, la cual dejo helado al pobre chico, el cual se escondió detrás de su periódico.

-Tía puede llamar a Ekaterina que se nos esta haciendo tarde- dijo el asustado albino detrás de su periódico.

-Es verdad, Ekaterina Haruno baja- ya con una buena cara, Sakura llamo a la menor de la familia.

-¡Ya voy!- grito desde la planta de arriba la joven pelinegra.

-Tía Sakura solo por curiosidad cual es tu agenda- dijo Toshiro escondido detrás del periódico.

- Hoy estoy apretada asta los dientes, ya que tengo que ir a una reunión con un nuevo socio que viene desde Corea, buscar la nueva liste de licores, otra 2 reuniones una sobre la nueva franquicia y la otra sobre la nueva decoración del club, recoger a Suigetsu en el aeropuerto a las 5p.m e ir al club para reunión de personal que se hace cada tres meses – dijo Sakura sin detenerse a respirar ni un momento.

-Eso quiere decir que hoy no vienes a cenar y que llegara tarde en la madrugada. Lo que significa que tengo que cuidar a la loca de Ekaterina y esperar que llegues a no se que hora de madrugada y perder mi preciado sueño - dijo el joven albino sin la protección de su periódico.

-Si así que prepara tu buena taza de café para que madrugues abuelo- dijo Sakura mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo apareciendo nuestra querida Ekaterina asustando a su sobrino y hermana mayor.

Con el alma en la mano Sakura y Toshiro le lanzaban miradas asesinas a Ekaterina la cual reía a carcajadas por ver la cara de susto de su familia. Ekaterina Haruno un bella y esbelta joven de 15 años, alegre, carismática, juguetona, algo mentirosa y obediente en ocasiones. Su apariencia es casi como cualquier chica normal cabello negro azulado asta la cintura, piel blanca como la nieve de las montañas, ojos negros como la noche los cuales son misteriosamente atrayentes para quien los ve. Hoy portaba con ropa casual no con su uniforme reglamentario, sino unos largos y apretados jeans de color azul claro una semi transparente camisa de color negro por la cual se podía apreciar el corto top blanco que tenia debajo, en sus pies llevaba una cómodas y semi-altas plataformas de color gris las cuales combinaban perfectamente con sus enormes aretes de aros y su collar con el dije de la familia Haruno. Su cabello lo tenia suelto con varias ondas para darle volumen y un sencillo pero algo oscuro maquillaje el cual le daba un aspecto coqueto y sexy.

-Por favor no vuelvas hacer eso hija de Lucifer-dijo incomodo Toshiro mirando con deprecio a su prima.

-Lamento haberte sacado el alma primito, prometo no volver a hacerlo ahora vamonos que se nos esta haciendo tarde- dijo la joven pelinegra.

-Luego hablaremos sobre esto ahora vayanse que, ya están retrasados- dijo la pobre Sakura recuperando el aliento.

-Si- respondieron ambos jóvenes tomando sus cosas y marchándose a la escuela, dejando a Sakura sola.

Sin la presencia de sus dos últimos miembros familiares, nuestra querida Sakura se encamino a su recamara para prepararse, ya que su día era una corta ducha, lavo sus dientes y peino un poco su cabello para quitar algunos nudos rebeldes, busco en su armario su ropa interior de color azul marino y se puso en un dos por tres, observo su armario buscando algo para hoy, escogió una camisa blanca sin espalda, una chaqueta marrón alta los codos y un pantalón largo de color negro y por ultimo unos zapato de 10 centímetros de alto del color de la chaqueta. En tiempo récord ya estaba vestida y arreglada para su reunión con el inversionistas, cerrando bien la casa tomo las llaves de se Mercedes, entro en este y arranco hacia Kyubi Club.

Mientras en la entrada del instituto Lusmyla Suna, cierto albino y su prima se encontraban caminando hacia dentro, ya en la entra del edificio cada quien tomo su camino. Ekaterina fue en busca de su amiga Rukia Kuchiki la cual estaba en ultimo año y salia con el mejor amigo de su primo. Buscando a su amiga noto a una chica de pelo castaño usando su misma ropa y mochila, la cual distraída miraba su celular como leyendo desicion se encamino asta ella para saber el nombre de la persona que tiene los mismos gustos que ella, a solos uno centímetros toco su hombro y por inercia la joven volteo, sorprendiendo se por ver como esta la chica que la había tocado y confundida ya que no la conocía.

-Hola mi nombre es Ekaterina Haruno, parase que eres nueva así que me gustaría darte la bienvenida a nuestra escuela-dijo Ekaterina extendiendo su mano la cual ella acepto con gusto.

-Un placer mi nombre es Momo Choi y si soy nueva, me transfirieron ya que me mude de Corea a Japón- dijo Momo la cual era una bella y esbelta chica de cabellos castaños los cuales le llegaban a al mitad de la espalda, sus ojos son como dos barras de chocolate y su piel blanca como la cremosa y jugosa leche.

Vestía la misma ropa que Ekaterina pero con accesorios diferentes aretes largos en forma de corazón, su collar con forma de durazno y su maquillaje en vez de ser de colores neutros, es de colores pasteles.

-Pues bienvenida y ¿dime a donde te diriges?-pregunto la pelinegra algo interesada.

-Estoy tratando de llegar a al oficina del director, pero creo queme perdí-dijo la castaña algo sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-Tranquila lo mismo me paso a mi el primer día, es mas yo misma te llevare-dijo la joven estudiante sonriente, mientras la jalaba hacia el edificio que estaba a lo lejos.

-Claro me arias un gran favor- dijo Momo siendo arrastrada por Ekaterina.

De camino hacia la oficina ambas chicas hablaban sobre ellas edad, curso, vida social y otros temas, los cuales tenían muchas cosas en común. Ya en la puerta de la de su destino, ambas se separaron, Momo entro, mientras que Ekaterina la esperaba afuera, en un lapso de 15 minutos salio acompañado por el director el cual le encargo que fuera la guía de la castaña ya que ambas compartirían de ahora en adelante el mismo salón durante este y el próximo año. Felices ambas fueron al aula la cual estaba llena de estudiantes hablando esperando maestro de Historia moderna. Como por obra del destino ambas chicas se sentaron una al lado de la otra ya que el compañero de Ekaterina se había mudado y ese asiento sobraba, un silenció se formo en el aula la que todo el mundo observava alas dos chicas que recientemente habían entrado.

El silenció fue roto gracias la entrada del profesor, el cual era nada mas y nada menos que Toshiro el cual vestía un cuello de tortuga sin mangas de color negro,unos bien ajustados jeans blancos y su converse del color negro. Entro y se sentó en el escritorio, ganando miradas hambrientas de algunas estudiantes y el saludo de los chicos en señal de respeto. Sin hacer caso a su alrededor busco a su prima con la mirada, la cual estaba hablando muy entusiasmada con Momo, algo molesto por no tener su atención, se paro caminando hacia ellas, puso sus manos en el pupitre que ambas compartían llamando la atención de ambas chicas, peligrosamente acerco su cara a la de la castaña y pregunto algo que dejo a Momo algo desconcertada.

-Se puede saber que hace una presiosura como tu con la hija de Lucifer-dijo el albino a centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Hija de Lucifer?-pregunto Momo confundida.

-Si esa chica que tienes hay es su hija y te recomendaría que no te juntes mucho con ella-dijo Toshiro alejándose de ellas.

-No le hagas caso mi primo esta medio zafado del coco- dijo Ekaterina con el seño fruncido de la incomodidad.

-Ok- dijo Momo no muy convencida.

-Muy bien chicos fue uh placer hablar con ustedes pero tengo que irme, ya que como maestro que soy debo dar clases así que nos vemos después del almuerzo-dijo el albino para luego irse dejando a muchas de sus fans llorando y ala pobre momo algo confunda.

-¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO EL ES MAESTRO DE ESTA ESCUELA Y TU PRIMO!-grito Momo a todo pulmón después de pensar bien, en la palabras de el y en las Ekaterina.

-Si- dijeron todos los presentes junto con Ekaterina.

Mientras en otra parte nuestra querida Sakura esperaba sentada en su escritorio a su nuevo socio. Muy en su mente siempre se preguntaba que habria sido del pelinegro, ya que desde su incidente hace 15 años no había sabido nada de el. Rebeldes y amargas lagrimas rodaron por sus blancas mejillas, sin pensarlo dos veces salio de su oficina rumbo al parque que estaba a unas esquinas del local, necesitaba distraerse mas ahora que empezó a pensar en el. Con lagrimas en sus ojos miraba a las madres con sus bebes y algunas con sus esposos, saco su celular y vio la foto de las personas mas importantes de su vida su sobrino y _su hija_, ya no podía darse el lujo de llorar por un hombre que le había hecho daño, pero aunque no quisiera aceptarlo aun estaba enamorado de el. Hay sentada se paso mas de una o dos horas deprimiéndose y llorando.

-Disculpe señorita, se encuentra bien o le duele algo, ya que llevo horas viéndola llorar-dijo un joven castaño que estaba de cuclillas al frente de ofreciéndole su pañuelo.

-No se preocupe estoy muy bien-se disculpo la pelirosa, la cual se quedo pasmada al observar al espécimen de hombre que tenia al frente ofreciéndole un pañuelo. Castaño, alto, ojos negros como la noche, vestido de traje elegante piel sumamente pálida y una presencia acogedora, algo sonrojada tomo el pañuelo que el le ofrecia secando su lagrimas con este.

-Sabe así se ve mejor que llorando, mi nombre es Daisuke Choi- se presentó el castaño extendiendo su mano.

-Un placer Sakura Haruno- correspondiendo al saludo tomo su mano y la apretó levemente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos aun con sus manos unidas el castaño la jalo abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho, confundiendo y asustando a Sakura la cual no salía de la impresión, ya que la acción de el la tomo desprevenida. Solo unos segundos duro ese suave y oloroso abrazo lleno de calor, se separaron, Sakura sonrojada asta el cuello y Daisuke solo la observaba.

-Ya te vez mejor, lo que necesitabas era un buen abrazo-dijo al lado de Sakura.

-Se lo agradezco, pero se me hace tarde para una reunión, así que adiós- se despido muy nerviosa, para tratar de irse corriendo pero fue detenida por el castaño.

-Pues espéreme por que sin mi no podrá tener esa reunión-dijo Daisuke soltando su mano.

-Espere quiere decir que usted es el socio que e hecho esperar durante dos hora-dijo Sakua muerta de la vergüenza.

-Si, cuando llegue me dijeron que usted había salido y para no aburrirme sali a conocer los alrededores y la encontré llorando y luego de decirme su nombré, recordé que tenia una reunión con una empresaria, sabe no esperaba que fuera usted, ya que es muy mona-dijo el castaño con media sonrisa.

-Enserio lo siento, no volverá a pasar, por que no vamos y terminamos con esto- dijo Sakura sonrojada.

-Claro- dijo siguiendo la pelirosa que iba delante de el.

Mientras caminaba Sakura se había dado cuenta que Daisuke tenia un gran parecido con Sasuke, lo cual la tenia nerviosa y preocupada, pero aun así lo dejo pasar, ya que parece que se sentía algo nerviosa por su presencia. Pero en la cabeza de nuestro castaño era todo lo contrario ya que estaba feliz de haberla encontrado ya que llevaba años buscando a esa mujer, pero ya la tenia.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno como les prometí aquí estoy, me disculpo ya que este capitulo es algo corto, pero los capítulos próximos serán mas largos. **

**Les agradezco por sus visitas, favoritos, Follow y reviews, ya que me animaron bastante. En fin nos vemos en otra ocasión.**

**Sayonara. **


End file.
